A father son start
by dramatv
Summary: Jor-el didn't die during "Kandor", Clark managed to save him by his blood. Now, they have a chance to establish a father-son relationship..


Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville

Summary: Jor-el didn't die during "Kandor", Clark managed to save him by his blood. Now, they have a chance to establish a father-son relationship..

Chapter 1

"Kal-el..I am so proud of you..so proud.." Clark watched in shock panic while Jor-el fasten towards dying due to his serve wound, he held him in his arm and preyed that his father can live. He's running out of time but didn't know what to do, with all his powers, he couldn't even save his powerless father. No, he cannot let another person died for him, not again, not the one that sacrificed for his son again even though he never met him. He knew Jor-el was hurt because protecting him, Tess must've made it clear to him that only he pretended to be the Blur can protect Clark's identity because Zod didn't know Jor-el had a son. Both of them were the versions of themselves somewhere before the Krypton's destruction. Jor-el didn't have to do that, Clark thought sadly, now he was toutoured and murdered by Zod. No, not murdered yet, he won't let that happen. But what can he do? He held his father tight and felt his own heart speeded up.

"Please, don't go! I can save you.." Clark was on the edge of crying, this was his first time ever to meet his father in actual person, a fresh and blood real Jor-el with humanity and kindness, and now he was losing him. Why life was so unfair? He lost his home planet, his dad, Linonel, Raya, all sacrificed for him. Almost everyone closed to him had forced to walked out of his dangerous life included Lana and Pete. He can't lose his father, not after everything that he been through. He said he can save him, but how?

Jor-el watched as his son begging for him not to die, he sighed and was happy at the same time that the boy in front of him was really his own son, he only knew him exsited less than 24 hours, but he already decided to protect him no matter what. He was like him too much, the compassion and humanity, the saving life actions as the Blur, and..the loneness. He saw his photos of his youth life, the Kent farm that his true self chose to raise him, it was still the same as he can remember after all these years. The Kents raised him well. He had a safe and loving childhood and yourh, he just hope that his son was not so lonely now, the Kents seems gone, at least not living in the house anymore as he can tell. He wished he'd have more time to know his son better, to know his life, to share his joy and pain. Oh pain, that's all he can felt physically now. He didn't mind die for his son. He just couldn't bear his son's agony face watching him towards the end of his short life. He was sensitive enough to notice that this was not the first time his son watching someone he loved dying, even though in his close to death condition. Jor-el couldn't manage to speak more, all he could do was hang on a little longer for his son, for himself look in his eyes one last time..just a little longer..But despite his longing to his son, there was another regret that he was thinking before he gasping for air again, that he couldn't save Zod. He learned that because his refusion to recreate Zod's son had pushed Zod into the dark side, and according to Kal-el's female friend, Zod destroyed Krypton 20 years later. He knew that it was not his falut. He's saw Zod's cold-bloodness when he beaten him up, his eyes were no longer caring anything but himself, he remembered him as his best friend who saved his life from the council, but no more. However, now he felt his pain in the reserved way, there was no word from his planet or Earth can decribe the agony when you were forced to watching someone you love died and for the other person, was powerless to stop himself from dying and leaving all the regrets,especially when the two of them were father and son. There was so much he wanted to say and do but he didn't have time anymore. He cannot save Krypton and the true Zod self, but he can perhaps let his son save Major Zod as redemption, who still have hope. He didn't want to let his son pain for cannot save him, he hope he can forgive him for his coming request.

"Save..Zod." Jor-el touched his son's face one last time, then everything went black.

"No, no!" Clark screamed and cried, the tears finally fell freely from his cheek. His mind speeded up a thousand mile a second, his heart had never beating so fast before and he was breathing heavily. Why?! His father was a good man, why he had to die before he can even have a chance to catch up with him, to know him? He didn't deserve this, there was so much blood cover in his chest and face..why he don't have the power he supposed to have? Clark thought in pain. Wait, Clark suddenly realized, blood? Will my blood save my father as it once save those people who died for Liver disease? Even if it can only last for a while it is worth to try. With all my powers the only useful thing connect to healing and rise from the death was my blood. Please hold on a bit longer Jor-el. He preyed that it was not to late. He prayed that despite his father was without powers he could still not died completely under the yellow son, just like when he was saved by J'onn when he was powerless and shot dead by arrows. He was saved before death or From death right? Please, hold on a bit longer..

Clark quickly speed him back to the farm, he carefully put Jor-el into the grass of the fench, to let the still-sun set light bath him, hoping that still can keep him longer. He then speeded to barn to his loft and grabbed the lead box containing green kryptonite. There was no time to think more, no other choice, blue kryptonite was once useful for him to be able to bleed without pain, but he never can aquired one after using it to destroy the Phantom. He didn't know whether this will work, there was a large chance that his father already gone, but he needed to try it, he had to. He bit back the tears and speeded back to his father.

He opened the lead box and embraced himself with the immediate angony from the deadly radiation meteor rock. He used all of his remaining strength to stay conscious and grabbed the fairly large rock. His blood was boiling, every cell in his body were screaming, he could feel his body slowly dying from the cellular destruction and this unbearable pain that haunted him since his freshmen year of high school, well actually he experienced even before then but just didn't know it was caused by the meteor rocks. He'd been through a lot of injuries aside from the kryptonite , like the stabbed fatal wound during his junior year, the magic death spell in his senior year, the gunshot wound during that powerless summer after his graduation, the arrow shots that led to his death last year, and got hurt by the crazy man's axe from the future. But those were nothing compare to the pain by the kryptonite now. It quickly killing you from the inside, he was having the worst stomachache and headache at the same time, while all his bones and muscles were felt like crashed and broken. His veins would pulged up as always. Worst of all, he couldn't breathe, it was like something punch his lungs until all the airs left him and he couldn't take one breath of air. It was toutoured. The fatal wounds he experiened was only massive blood lost and simple sharp pain. He'd do anything to aviod felt the kryptonite agony again. But now he had to. He had to get his blood to save his father. Possibly.

He grabbed the rock in one hand and started to cut his other hand, with unimaginable bravely. The last time he did that was back in that sad summer before junior year when he escaped to Metropolis after the lost of mum's baby which caused by his action of destroying his own spaceship. After he returned home He was forced to provided his blood sample to Morgan Edge in order to save his family. It was not pleasant. Now his whole body were burning as he bleed, the sharp pain in his hand was already numbed compare to his body's dying process. But he had to stay awake.

He put his hand above his father's wound in the chest, waiting for the blood dropped slowing then faster to the wound, just like he was watching his blood drop by drop into the jer when Morgan was waiting. His vision started to get blur, then black. He blinked his eyes to stay awake, but it was no longer possible. He kept gasping for air and hope he can last long enough for seeing whether his father would come back to life, even..if it means he ended his life for his he would never regret. But it was not possible to stay awake any longer, the blackness started to surround him. He didn't even have the strength to put the rock back to the lead box although he had threw the rock away, it was only few feet away from him as he cannot move his hand in this point, the bones and muscles all started to collapsed. It was actually only few minutes for all these to happened in reality. The effect was still too much, the rock was not a necklace that can able him last long enough to wait for rescue during his freshmen year when he became the scarecrow tradition. And it was not diluted meteor liquid that he can still hold on for a while even drowned in its contained tank. He picked the most original and radiated form of meteorite like all the others did the mutation to this town, to be used as failsafe for his family and friends in case one day he lost control of himself or needed to be stop due to life and death situation. He knew he was exposed too much this time that probably nothing can save him. It hurts so much and everywhere. _Please, let my father live_.

In his last sober state he glared at his father, there was no obvious charges of his state. He failed. I am so sorry father, he thought, I couldn't save you. His tears came out, he collapsed next to his father as he finally lost conscious and stop breathing.

Chapter 2

Jor-el suddenly found himself awoke again as he took a large gasp of breath. He opened his eyes and suprised that he was no longer in pain. But..there's a little pain from somewhere and he cannot explain the feeling. He touched his chest but found no longer had wound. He blinked and slowly sitting up. He didn't understand what happened, he thought he was died. But here he was still breathing and surprisingly well. It was then he noticed his son was collapsed near him.

"Kal-el! What happened?" He panicked and worried for his son. Does it have anything to do with his resurrection? Kal's face was too pale, like..dead. And is it a little greenish?There was a small box laid not far away from him, was it made by lead? Jor-el thought as he put his frigers and felt for his son's pulse, it was there but way too weak, out of normal rhythm, too slow. He touched his chest and it was then he noticed he was not breathing. His right hand palm was bleeding and his veins in both hands..Oh Rao they were all pulged up in green and sallowen. He was about to do the CPR for him when he noticed an unusual glowing green rock not far away, the scientific mind of Jor-el realized quick that the rock must affected his son. He learned from some scientists researches that suggested the affects of the yellow sun to Krypton's natural materials depends on their properties. Blue kryptonite was one of them and it can naturalized their powers on Earth. That's why himself created the similarly crystal to extracted the power of the orb, and..him and Zod and his army's. But he had never seen green. Was it killing Kal-el? He had no time to think. Somehow he knew that all he needed to do was remove the rock completely.

He quickly took one step towards the rock tried to throw it further when he suddenly felt the sharp burning pain from it. It was unbearable, no word can decribe this pain, unlike anything he felt before. Not even the gunshot wound in his chest before he..died. It was then he realized that he himself must had power back somehow and that's why he was alive. The pain from the rock was a result of some kind of radiation. That's why there's a lead box here, it must contained there before it was took out. Lead can lock any radiations. He bit his lips and fought bravely towards the rock, he had to do it for his son and himself' s sake. He had no idea what further damages would be if they exposed any longer.

Jor-el finally grabbed the rock when his whole body was on fire and quickly walked back to the lead box to put it inside, then shut it. He felt back to normal at once. He quickly look to his son, still deadly pale and covered by sweat. Jor-el was again about to started the CPR to him when he started breathing again weakly. Jor-el sighed in relief and checked his pulse, it was still too weak. His veins were back to normal, but was still uncoucouis and no any forms of responding. How long had Kal exposed to the radiation rock? He was so worried for his son. If anything happens to him..he couldn't bear the thought. His whole purpose of sacrifice just now was for his son to live, but now he didn't know what to do to help his son feel better except let his own body to heal. He sighed and couldn't help but think how much pain for Kal to face now, it was only less than a minute for him to directly face the radiation rock but it was already unbearable, there was one second that made him wanted to die again quick just for get rid of the toutoured pain. The sunlight may help but now it was completely after sun set. Jor-el decided to move his son back into the farm house to let him rest properly.

He put Kal into the couch and managed to find a blanket for him. His son's hand had stopped bleeding. He checked for his pulse again and it was a little stronger this time, but still below normal standard, even by human's. He really wished he still got his science lab, there would have equipments for medical treatment properly for his son. He also wished Lara was there for him, she was once a nurse before and so would surly know what to do better than him. It was still a little strange that he had a son, he loved him so much already and cannot lose him or see him hurt. But he wished that he knew what was his life with Lara like before and after his son's born. It must be the sweetest memory for him..no, the original him. He smile sadly as he looked at his son's younger picture again, the one that the female friend gave it to him and told him that Kal-el was his son. He had knew and accepted the moment he came out of the orb and woke up at the desert that he was a perfect clone version of himself, despite have identical memory and emotion. But in this moment he envy his original self, that he was the true father for Kal-el, and not him..the abomination, as he told Tess. However, now is not the time to feel bitter, just as he told Zod that they had been given the second chance to live on this planet since Krypton was gone. Yes, he and Kal-el got a second chance to know each other, especially for Kal. No wait, third chance, counted this time he came back to life, probably thanks to his son. Sigh, he wished his son wouldn't sacrifice too much for him.

He heard his son groaned, he quickly back to reality and checked on him, Kal began to stirred.

"Kal, wake up please. Come back to me." Jor-el touched his son's shoulder gently then grabbed his hand and held it to his chest.

Clark heard someone talking to him and held his hand, he wanted to speak but he was too weak, he so wanted to stay in the darkness forever so that he won't feel the pain anymore. But he had to wake up for the people he loved, he had to live for them. But live? He thought he was dead..took a deep breath, he felt the air began to fill his lungs again, that felt real,maybe he was not dead after all. He fought hard to open his eyes, then he saw the most pleasant image of the day in his life.

"Jor-el! I mean, father, you are alive!" Clark smiled weakly.

"Yes Kal, I still don't know how you did it, but I came back to life and with powers now." Jor-el forced a smiled and stroked his son's hair. "But it was you that I worried, you scared me when you nearly died. How are you feeling son?"

"Tired and woozy, I almost can't move for a while but now seems getting better. My throat hurts and dry though." He coughed.

"Let's get you some water. I shouldn give it to you when you woke up." Jor-el hurried to the kitchen and grabbed a glasses then filled it with water. He walked back to his son, carefully helped him sat up and watched him drank it.

Clark felt better to speak now that he was hydrated. "I just know that I to save you, I have to try..I grabbed the kryptonite and cut my hand and prayed that my blood can save you before it's too late. But it hurts everywhere and I couldn't hold it any longer, and you.." Clark blinked and frowned, "the last thing I remember was you still no changes so I thought I couldn't save you."

"My Rao you risked your life to save me, I appreciate that but please, don't ever do that again." Jor-el touched Clark's shoulder and said sadly. He felt guilty that his son almost died for him, to bear that radiation pain just to bleed out blood. "I must've woke up not long after you collapsed, you still had a pulse but had stopped breathing." He paused and closed his eyes, unwilling to think back to that horrible moment.

Clark had knew this real Jor-el less than hours but already knew he was too much like him, or rather, he was too much like his father, just like he and dad. He knew that he was blaming himself for causing him to suffer. "Don't blame yourself and don't feel guilty, I chose to save you, I would never regret it. You sacrificed yourself to protect me and I can't let you die without trying. Don't worry about me now I am fine." He smiled and looked him in the eyes.

Jor-el knew his son was trying to comfront him, sigh, how can he be so thoughtful and noble? He was just been through hell and all he care about was my feeling. "I know, thank you Kal for saving my life. But I don't want you you get hurt again, especially for me. I doubted the radiation effect not harm you even you healed. No one was not damage after such deadly radiation." He sighed worrily.

"I don't know, I guess this time I really exposed too much, I usually recovered quick when the rock was away enough to feel it. But this time I..I just glad that both of us are alive now." Clark said while drinking more water.

"Your hand were bleeding too maybe that's probably why the rock can effected you more this time, the toxic radiation must went into your bloodstream when you cut your hand for me. I would surly check you up more if I got my science lab.." Jor-el sighed. "Sorry, I promised that not to let you feel I worry too much but I couldn't help it."

Clark smiled, "because you are already a great father even though you didn't know me. I feel okay but maybe need more rest later on, at least I don't feel pain anymore." He looked into his hand, "my hand's healed so I doubt there's still kryptonite inside of me."

Jor-el nodded. "How did you know that your blood can save me?"

"I didn't know it exactly can save you, I just suddenly realized that my blood may can save you, giving that people once came back from the death because of blood, although only for a while. I had to try anyway. I had no idea it gave back your powers too, that's great." Clark said.

Jor-el's eyes widen, "rise from the death? How? I haven't study the Kryptonian blood can do such a use to humans." His science mind still kicked-in.

"Umm it was a long story. During my second year of high school me and my mum got sick from the kryptonite-based spore from the storm cellar, my dad didn't know what to do with me so he called a doctor named Helen, who we knew that time. The doctor was able to drew my blood because of this illness and it was the first time that someone took my blood sample. After we recovered(thanks to the ship) Helen sold the blood sample to Linonel Luthor as he requested it, he.." Clark was cut off by Jor-el.

"Luthor? Is this person related to Lachlan Luthor?" He couldn't help but ask. There was only few people in Smallville he knew during his short time on Earth back in 1961, and Lachlan Luthor was not a pleasant memory.

"Yes, in fact, he was Lionel's father." Clark pasued for Jor-el to disgust the information. Oh boy there were so much to catch up on. "I found your memory log in the cave, I saw your memory in 1961 and knew that it was not a coincidence that I was found by the Kents." Clark smiled. It was really sweet to finally share their commons about Smallville, the place he grew up and shaped him. He was suprised when he found that his father had been on Earth long time ago, but was happy that he walked in the same street with him, even felt the same to love. That was his first time to felt the real Jor-el, and not the cold-blooded AI program. He was glad that his father was at least once as human as he was. He just hope that this time won't caused too much unfortune memory of it, like Louies..

Jor-el smiled and glad that his son had seen his experience on Earth, he knew he would understand. "Well that's..small world, looks like the fate does entwisted through generations, even from a different planet. The son of a murder bought your blood from a doctor, I can imagine much." His tone was bitter, Louise was forever his scar even after all these years, after Krypton's gone, his enteral true love of Lara and now his beloved son. Louies was his first love and will always have a special place in his heart. He felt so guilty everytime he thought about her, about couldn't save her, about if she never met him then perhaps she'd still be alive.

Clark understand his father completely, it was totally not weird that Jor-el mentioned Louise, and he knew that his mother Lara must've understand. He lost Lana painfully, physically and emotionally, even though he knew they were not meant for each other, that they should've end the relationship before it caused damage. But his heart still ache so much when he thought back their last kiss on loft, the last time they'd ever seen each other in life. Even to a good friend he cannot stand such apart pain, so there was nothing wrong he still feel pain for it, no one should deserve such fate. Although he now gradually like Lois and started to believe that she maybe his true love, just like Jor-el to Lara, there would always a scar in his deep down and there's nothing wrong with it. He didn't have feeling for Lana anymore long ago since she left, but rather the memory and the feeling of the innocent first love that he still wanted to kept during his disconnected life not long ago. Like he told Lana that what they had was beautiful, it shaped them who they were as they grew up together, this should not denial. Perhaps to his father Louies did the same.

"I am so sorry for Louies, I knew what you two had was..amazing. And there's nothing wrong to moure her despite you loved my mother." Clark touched his father's shoulder.

"Thanks Kal, I am glad that I can say this my deep feeling to you and you understood. It's just..there's still too much emotion for me in here, I tried hard to suppress it but in some moment it just appeared again. I truly hope she had found peace." Jor-el sighed with a sad smile.

"She must had, father. I bet she's been watching over you and knew what a great man you've become." Clark smiled.

"Yes and what a great son I got." He smiled back.

"Umm can I call you back to Jor-el? It just..seems the calling for "father" was a bit serious to me, and I already had dad, my earth dad, to called as dad.. Hope you don't mind." Clark couldn't help but said, he hope he didn't hurt his father's feeling.

Jor-el smiled and nodded in understanding, "Don't worry, you can call me by name, I knew your earth dad meant so much to you, I can see from the photo album, he raised you to the man you are today. Besides, I myself didn't quite get use to been called as father as well, on Krypton it was formal calling in public. Children usually call their fathers by name, to show their mature."

Clark nodded, "Wow..I have so much to learn from you about Krypon. Thanks for understand me Jor-el. We had so much to catch up. But now let's back to Linonel. After he took my blood he started to do experiment on it and created a serum and it can bought people who died from liver disease back to life for 12 hours. I guess that time he was despered to find a cure for him to heal his own liver disease--Lex, his son, had told me his hidden illness later on. So that's why I felt my blood could be used to save you."

"Amazing! I am glad that you saved me in time. Though this Linonel had no right to experiment dead people after they painfully died for illness. On Krypton it was forbidden and would be sent to the phantom zone if it was serious." Jor-el said in serious tone.

"Yeah in here was illegal too, but Linonel was a billionaire whose wealth can hide or threaten so many immoral experiments to exposed. His son Lex was also created many places for researching and experimenting people with super powers. There were just too much dark and pain bought by the Luthors, luckily now it stopped, hopefully." Clark tightly his jaw as he thought back things about Lex and Linoel before he turned good by the AI Jor-el. It seems it was part of his old far life now.

"You used the past tense, did they..died?" Jor-el asked.

"Yes, Linonel..it was complex, he was a totally evil man before he became the vessel of the AI Jor-el(I will explain later..) and oracle for Krypton knowledge when he touched one of the Stones. Although he claimed that he had changed since we switched body by the transference stone..anyway he gradually really change of personality. He actually helped me. But eventually he died for protecting me and killed by Lex." Clark closed his eyes, he still remember Lionel's funeral, where only Lex and him appeared, also that was when he and Lex were no longer friends because he seen his cold-blooded nature now.

Jor-el shooked his head and sighed, a son killed his own father, how twisted. Perhaps there's more people more evil than Zod. "And this Lex, how did he died? He was once your friend right?" His son's eyes were too much like his when he mentioned Lex, as he thought about what Zod had became, they were once best friend. It was too familar to him.

"Yes. He and I were once best friend, but he gradually slipped to the dark side and because we didn't trust each other enough, we were apart. But I had no idea he will killed his own father just to get to get the orb to control me, which turned out it removed my power and caused the fortress to collapsed. Linonel was the reason Lex bacame the man today, he gave him endless childhood pain and twisted values. I guess Lex at first was just trying to seek normal family love in our house, but..maybe it's fate, I couldn't save him. He had done too much harm to humanity and was killed by my friend, Oliver, in a bomb when he was dismobiles already by the fortress' collapsed but managed to survived." Clark sighed and shooked his head.

"I understand. But It was not your fault that he turned to the dark side. I was once Zod's best friend, just like you and Lex, but we both couldn't save them. Zod asked me to recreate his son who died in the Kandor War, but I refused. From that day he was no longer seen me as friend and he gradually became the one that destroyed our planet. You and I both somehow felt we were the reason that they became bad, but I started to think that it was their own choices. There are a lot of people on this planet and Krypton that been through more than them, but none of them turned to evil. It was their choices. However I would tried my best to save this young Zod as we had a second chance now." Jor-el rubbed Clark's hand and said. Hopefully his son can understand and not blamed himself for everything that turned out.

Clark nodded, "I know. I just think if things be a little different then maybe Lionel and Lex won't have to die, I don't want anyone die no matter what the man they were. And if it's not me, my dad won't died for protecting me." He looked down to the ground.

"You cannot change the past. What we can do is learn from our mistake. I am sorry that..your dad also.." Jor-el couldn't bear the thought, he had only seen Johnathan Kent once and he was still unborn that time. Now decades later he was died for protecting his child. He should've notice his son's past tense when mentioned his dad.

"No it's alright, it was not your fault that my dad..well at least not yourself's fault. It was the AI..but that's a long story." Clark bit back the tears and took a deep breath. It was another permanent wounds of him, that his dad died right in his arm and he couldn't stop it. He almost couldn't breathe everytime he thought about it. He really didn't want Jor-el felt guilty about it, after all it was not "him" that caused it.

"My Rao..how much death and destruction have you been through, and perhaps caused by the intellergine program of me..I suspected it was corrupted somehow. But that's the thing we need to find out later." Jor-el said sadly.

"Well, we shouldn't bring up such a sad topic.. We should probably eat something, you must be hungry." Clark tried to changed the subject.

"Yes perhaps we should eat food first then rest, both of us had been through much today physically, especially you." Jor-el said.

"I will be back to the 100% self soon. You are the one been beaten and shot and came back to life, let me cook something good for you..well for us. You will love Kent style meatloaf pasta and pie, mum's always made them the best in the world and luckily I inherited from her." Clark grinned and walked to the kitchen.

Jor-el smiled, "well I guess I would have to try, I ate the one you called meatloaf pasta from Hirem and his wife, I wonder if the Kent traditional been kept. By the way where is your mum? I would very much like to meet her."

"She was a senator now works and lives in Washington DC, the captial of the country. A senator is the person in charge of purposing policies, and all kinds of stuffs in politics." Clark replied. He took another glasses and filled the water then gave it to Jor-el. "You need to drink something too."

"Thanks Kal. Oh my, your mum is a politician like the people on the council? How small world again, the house of El was tradition in science and was noble enough to have a seat in the council. I guess there's not much different in your adoptive life after all." Jor-el remarked.

Clark laughed, "No it was far from being a member of the council if compare. They are not even the same system. I don't quike into all the laws and policy so it is hard to explain.." Clark put the water into the pod and started to boiled it.

Jor-el laughed, "I was never foud for politic either, I guess you did inherited from me."

"Well I wished I inherited all of your features but the fact is I am not really a totally science person. I just Iike astronomy so much since I can remember, since even before I learned that I was from..another planet. Dad gave his telescope to me when I was little and since then I always went to loft to watch the stars whenever I felt lonely or upset or just want to calm. I have no problem to understand the math and science knowledge but I never seen myself as a science person who wanted to work in lab or hospital..The only thing I worked connected to a bit of science is perhaps farming, I did most of the chores since I was teen and I felt calm to it, it was really my place. Although I was adopted, most of the time I really felt I was a Kent by this nature, you know? If I were normal I probably will just stick to be a farmer." Clark said shyly. "Although, over the years of meteor mutants crazyness there were a lot of occasions that my family and friends were admitted to hospital..so that made me a bit familar with the medical thing.." He added and sighed. "Sorry I shouldn't bring u unpleasant things again." He put the pie into the oven.

"It's alright Kal, I want to know your life more, you shouldn't be sorry for talking the bad things happened around you. So, despite your lack of interest in becoming a scientist, I can see your intellergince for comprehending the knowledge. Farming is a noble occupation if you ask me, it shaped who you are and made you humble, I am glad. And I am proud of you that you like astronomy, it was my favorite area when I was young too." Jor-el grinned.

Clark was surprised, "Really? Wow it's so cool! Umm what about my mother's occupation? I mean, was she a scientist like you?" He put the pasta into the boiled water. He started to make the meatloaf.

Jor-el smiled as his son mentioned Lara, "She was a nurse in the Kandor hospital before she married me, she assisted me in research later on." He sighed, "I wished she was here, so that she can meet her beautiful son. She must in so much pain when she and..myself had to put you in the ship in order for you to survive."

Clark turned around to face his father, "Yeah..actually, I remember the moment she put me into the ship, it was a long story and again I will tell you in no time. Also, I've met her..her clone as well. At least she knew what I've become, she was so beautiful and lovely." Clark said softly.

Jor-el couldn't believe what he heared, how can Kal remember the day on the ship? He must only an infant that time if what Kal's friend told him was right. And, Lara's clone? He had never put her DNA into the orb or in any crystal, not that he could remember. Perhaps his original self did it? "Wow..how..was that possible? Did you found her DNA in one of the crystals?"

Clark shooked his head and didn't know how to explain for a while, "It's another long story and it may not so pleasant for you to hear some of it..So my cousin Kara escaped the descrtruction of Krypton as well but she crashed landed in the dam outside of Smallville and suspended for 18 years." He saw Jor-el's shocked eyes. "When she finally came out she thought I was still a baby and it was her father, Zol-el's request to take care of me."

"Me and my brother almost never talked because our difference. I cannot believe in the end his dying wish to his own daughter was to take care of you?" Jor-el said in disbelief.

"Well you are right, it was not. It turned out that Zol-el's purpose was to rule the Earth. He gave this blue crystal to Kara before she left and told her that she needed to protect it with her life after she recue me. Then after she found me she realized that I was already grew up and that Krypton was destroyed. It was a painful moment for her, I understand her pain of thinking her family and friends, and everyone and everything she knew were all gone." Clark sighed.

"Me as well." Jor-el nodded sadly.

"So I helped her to adjust, but she lost the crystal before she met me, it was took by the government secretly. She later on found it in a secret lab but the agent there already knew the green kryptonite can hurt her and control her. He injected her with the kryptonite liquid as a procedure of forcing her to re-experience her memory of first time been to Earth. It was actually the procedure developed by a immoral doctor years ago and that's why I..remembered my first memory as you guys put me into the ship." Clark said.

"Oh my..how cruel! You must tell me more later on. Do not afraid my cenern. Now let's continue." Jor-el gasped, exactly how much had his son and the people around him been through? On Krypton life was routly boring, singleness and almost no emotion, but was never this painful and cruel, at least not in everyday life. Perhaps many of the people on this planet were just like the Luthors and Zod.

Clark nodded as he finished the cooking, he put out two plates and skillfully put the pasta on each one, and then the juicy yummy meatloaf. He put out two forks set on each, filled the water again for two of their glasses, then they started to eat in the kitchen table. "Well the food is the least I can do to lense all these things we talked about, I hope you like it. The pie will be out as dessert." Clark smiled. At least food can always cheer him up, he hope his father were the same, to take in all these informations were not easy on him. Shelby came inside the kitchen as well when he smelled the food, Clark patted him lovely and Jor-el was glad that here his son also has a dog with him like Krypto back on Krypton in their house.

"It is very good, i enjoy it very much! Looks like the Kent tradition still continued. You did a great job son." He smiled after his first bite. "It is so much better than any food on Krypton I'd say, the Earth food focus on the taste and joy and thus the ways they cook it. On Krypton food was just a way for obtaining nutrition and frankly it was not as much as food in definition, it was just substances that can provide energy. It can be easily made by the crystal daily. However you can also choose to eat part of from animals and planets as the meat and vegetables in here. But it was quite different from Earth for you to imagine anyway." He said.

"Wow guess that's the part when I usually say I am glad that I was not growing up on Krypton?" Clark put on a humor tone despite it had so much sadness on it.

Jor-el laughed, "Yeah I supoosed. You don't have to feel guilty or sad when saying that, it is just depends on the circumstance and content." He knew his son too well already.

Clark nodded and felt the same way, he didn't need to hide his feeling and experience or pretend something else in front of his father. "Well I guess I kinda always glad that I was not grew up on Krypton, except when thinking about you guys and Krypton itself, that I never had a chance to meet you two on Krypton,about what my life would be like if Krypton never destroyed. Apart from that, almost every Kryptonian I met except you, my mother, Kara and Raya are cruel and cold, I guess that's the AI program's fault in the first place to give this image but the people I met kept proving my point."

"I understand. I myself was tired of Krypton's emotionless tradition and the arrgant of most people like my brother. Even my father, despite he loved me, he pushed me to the scientific and politic destiny when I was young. I was quite a rebellen that time and that's why my father decided to send me to Earth to learn "my lesson". I thought it was a punishment but didn't want to surrender to my father easily. But later on as you knew I fell in love and didn't want to leave. But..that turned out..it's fate that I have to leave." He sighed.

Clark was surprised that his own father was also once againsted his father as a emotion youth just like he againsted the AI. They were really alike. "I knew it was sad, but think of this way, if you stayed then you would never fell in love with my mother and would never have me. Or you would still have me but I would become related to Lana, the great niece of Louies and my..first love. So maybe there really is something called fate and destiny, I fought of it even until now but sometimes I think things were just meant to be." Clark said thoughtfully.

Again Jor-el was aback by the small world, the fact that Louies' great niece is Kal's first love suprised him, but also made him see the fate clear and felt happy. They were after all all entwisted together, the Kents, Louies, Lana, even the Luthors. They had shared the same tradition in some way. To Kal this must means he was not alone after all, that his father and all the past were connected together, it was where he belonged before he even born other than Krypton. He was not just a random intruder to the these people. "I suppose. Yes, I am happy the way things are now. I won't wish any difference other than Louies' alive, I loved Lara and you very much. And now you will never be alone. We are all connected together." He smiled.

"Thanks, father." Clark smiled gratefully, despite all he been through, it was worth it to hear this word.

"You are welcome." Jor-el watched Clark in carly eyes. "Now, let's get back to how you meet your mother shall we? I would really like to know."

"Umm are you sure you want to hear it when you are eating pleasantly?" Clark was uncertain, he still remember he was forced to shatter the crystals and let his mother vanished in order to stop his uncle and save Kara and the world. He always sighed to that, he wished there's another way.

"I am certain. I don't mind any unpleasant, talking to you knowing you is already the best thing happened to my life." Jor-el said sincerely.

"Alright then. But it's best to talk about it when we finish the pasta? Eating the pie while sharing story is one of the Kent's traditions as well." Clark smirked.

"No problem, Kal." Jor-el agreed willingly.

Chapter 3

Clark took out the apple pie from the oven with bare hands as always. He put it on the table for the two of them. Shelby stared at the pie with envy eyes as always. They started eating and Jor-el was remarked by the pie, which he never ate it before. It was amazing.

A while later when they still eating, Clark continued the story, "So Kara was actually been here at the Kent farm followed my mother back in 1986. She must've heard from you that you intended to choose the Kents to raise me if Krypton was about to destroy. She was just pregnanted with me." Clark smiled shyly, it was weird and warm at the same time that talk about this with his father. "According to Kara's memory, you and my mother had tried years to have a child until then. My mother called me as her miracle baby." He grinned to the name.

Jor-el grinned too, "Well that's certainly Lara, the way she said it.." But he suddenly felt the sadness that he never experienced this joy with her, because he was just the shadow from the past of himself. It belonged to the real Jor-el, even her love and the joy as a family. "Kal-el, I..I knew I am not truly your father.." He started.

Clark cut him off at once, "You ARE my father, the real Jor-el. You are him, you have his same memory and emotion. I don't care how you appear and how he..created you. You are fresh and blood and you've already done enough to be as a great father. Any joys and love from Lara and me are yours. So please don't ever say that again." He almost begged. He didn't want his father to be sad or shame about where he came from, he didn't even care about that. All he knew was that the AI program wasn't even his father, it was just a force to assist him to destiny. The real Jor-el was sitting right in front of him. It didn't matter clone or not, he didn't even want to mention the word, all that matter to him was his emotion and kindness. That was enough already. The man that put him into the ship was sacrificed a long time ago, and now he had a second chance. He'd willing to die again to protect him and will do anything to make him feel comfortable.

"Thanks Kal, I promised..I won't talk like this again and I will be a good father." He rubbed his hand.

"You already are." Clark smiled with hidden tears. "So umm, my mother and Kara visited the barn first then went into the house, they were amazed by the peaceful and calmness of here compare to the wartime Krypton that time. Lara saw my mum and dad's photos and knew that they wound be great parents for me. I still can't believe that my mother actually kinda met my mum and dad although they were galaxies away. Of all these time, I was never alone." Clark said touchingly.

"I understand your feeling. I am glad that Lara visited here too, there was this magical atmosphere about the Kents that made them as the kindest people on Earth. I couldn't imagine who else are better to raise you." Jor-el said thoughtfully.

"Yeah I felt so safe and loved by them when growing up, apart from the loneless sometimes due to my alien nature." Clark said. "Anyway, Kara took a picture to my mum and they hid the photo into the back of one of my mum's photos." He walked to open one of the albums and took out the photo, "That's her, she's really here." He smiled widely. His mother was still so beautiful in the photo, literally glowing especially her gold hair.

Jor-el took the photo and almost teared up, that was really Lara, standing in the middle of the living room, she was really here. His true love was still the same from his memory. She didn't change much after 20 years. "That's really her..I..it's magical." He couldn't finished.

Clark nodded, he knew his father was touching and happy, he didn't want to distrib this reunion moment for him and his mother. Even though one of them was not exactly here now. But he rather believe that his mother was watching over them, that she will always be with him, just like she told him before she vanished.

Jor-el gave back the photo to Clark. Clark continued the story, here comes the unpleasant part.." Umm I hope you are ready for the unpleasant part of the story. That was when Zol-el appeared crashing the front door angrily. He asked Kara why she followed Lara to Earth and told her to wait outside. My mother tried to reason Zol-el for her niece, but Zol-el suddenly expressed his love to her, from their conversation it showed that he always love her but hated that his brother, you stole Lara from him." Clark shooked his head, how twisted his uncle were, luckily he didn't grew up dealing with him.

"I excepted much, my brother was more resentful to me after Lara chose me. I just wished that Lara were not dealing this by herself." Jor-el sighed.

"There's more, from what my mother said Zol-el was once tried to kill you and he called it as "passionate". He said you were too cold to be a father, after mother told him that she only love you and was carried me. He claimed that he would love her and me as his own if she stayed with him on Earth, since he thought Krypton was going to destroy. Lara tried to ignored and reasoned him, but he said that he already secretly put her DNA and his into the blue crystal so that one day he and his science can finally make it possible for him to be with her. Lara was repelled, she refused to be the science experiment of him. Then he was going to force her to kiss him. It was then Kara came back to the house to stop her father as she witnessed everything and realized her father's true nature. Zol-el was so angry and pulled out a crystal to make Kara forget everything of that day. The memory ended here." Clark said.

Jor-el tighten his jaw, he had never thought that his brother became this cold and immoral, all he could remember was his disagreement with him since he can remember and the hateful eyes when seeing him and Lara together. On Krypton it was forbidden to assault the wife of the husband,not to mention the assassnation. Perhaps his brother really changed in 20 years, or rather it was his true self. He'd surly beat him black and blue if he were here now. He was a peaceful man, but he won't stand his action to his wife. "I..couldn't believe what my brother became, what he did to Lara was unforgettable." His fists tighten.

"I am sorry to let you hear this, as I said it's unpleasant.." Clark sighed and noticed his father's anger.

Collected himself, Jor-el said to his son, "No you had nothing to apologize for other than let me know the fact. It's all in the past now, my brother and my wife were..all gone. Perhaps I should let my anger go."

"In a way they were gone, but what I about to say was oppsite of that.." Clark heastied to continue, but he knew his father needed to know the whole story. "Since I knew what the blue crystal was i couldn't help but thinking there was really my brith mother's DNA in it. I didn't tell Kara that I found her crytal because the AI and J'onn, your Martian manhunter partner who promised to watch over me from a distance since day one, had all warned me about the crytal and Kara. I didn't believe Kara was a threat, she never was. Turns out she was played by his father, we all played by him. The crytal called for me for saving using Lara's voice to let me bring it to the fortress to released her. I was so emotional by my human feeling that I had to save my mother, I had to see her, although I knew the real her was long gone. I couldn't help myself, but I didn't regret my action. The only regret was I let Zol-el out along with it without I noticed. It was all part of the plan. But my mother was real, she was there in fresh and blood just like you, just like the photo." Clark smiled a little.

"I totally understand. It was not your weakness Kal-el, do not ever think human emotion is a weakness like most of the Kryptonian, it is what makes us real and humanity. The joy of meeting your mother was worthness. Although we all hope that Zol-el's replica never been released." Jor-el assured him.

It was so weird to hear his father said about humanity like this, totally different from the AI. He was glad that the real Jor-el was proud of his humanity and not only think in logic and emotionless. "Thanks Jor-el. I almost never thought humanity as my weakness either. I never ashamed of it." Clark said it frimly before he continued," I thought I could finally be with my mother, I don't care where she comes from. Kara was happy too to finally saw her aunt Lara again. But Zol-el appeared later on and convinced Kara that he been turned to good and just want to have a life together again. Kara believed him. My mother gave me her blue ring from you as a gift when you first became the member of the council, as Krypton's tradition. But it was actually blue kryptonite, it was the first time I realized that it neutralized my powers when Zol-el found me and we fought. He then took my mother to the fortress and Kara was waiting in there. He started the solar eclipse then would recreate Krypton. I tried to take off the ring but couldn't, finally I decided to go to the fortress with green kryptonite to against Zol-el, while my mother and Kara tried to kill Zol-el by the dagger. But before they coukd do that Zol-el got the upper hand of them, he was chocking Kara. I got to the fortress just in time with kryptonite to immobilized him and stopped the eclipse. But my mother told me to destroy the blue crystal to destory Zol-el, I refused to do that at first, I told her that she would vanished too if I do so. But she.." Clark paused to calm himself by taking a bit of the pie. "She said it firmly that she will always be with me and insisted me to do it; and also as long as I was wearing the blue ring I would have no power to full fill the destiny you guys set for me. I didn't care, I mean what's more important than the family finally get together? I don't care have power or not. But just then Zol-el got up again and pushing Kara to the centrel core, I didn't have time to think, I had to save Kara. So in that very moment I destroyed the crystal..Zol-el disappeared..and so as my mother." Clark sighed.

Jor-el sighed for his son, it was his only chance to be with his mother but in the end it couldn't last, in order to save Kara and the world he had to give up his beloved mother. It could have be the same case today again if his son didn't save him. But he understood completely of Lara's thought, his Lara was too selfless, just like..Kal to everyone. She could sacrifice herself and his son's loving wish to just save her niece and the world. She never back away from such a situation no matter what, always brave and confident. He finally came out of his slience, "I..Kal..I don't know what to say, I am so sorry for your lost and I know that's exactly what Lara would do in any dire situations like this." He reached Clark's hand.

"I know, and I respect her choice. But it still hurts a lot. I would've do the same in a heartbeat if I were the one about to vanish, I must've inherited from her, and you. But back to the case I don't think I could still destory the crystal if Kara's life was not in dire. I..it just so hard to choose. I often asked myself why I always had to choose between the world and my own family or happiness? I knew I had to do so no matter what, I am willing to. But sometimes I just hope that I can be just selfish for once, I wished there could be another way. I..I miss her." Clark looked down on his plate sadly.

Jor-el reached his hand, "I can feel your pain. I am so sorry Kal, knowing what you had to choose. I too wished there could be ended differently, that way I could've meet your mother again right here right now. But for the people like us, no matter you are on Krypton or Earth, when you chose to protect the people you love and the planet, you also signed yourself to sacrifice, that your own happiness and love and even your family would potentially be sacrificed. It is not going to be easy." He said softly.

Clark took Jor-el's gental touch gratefully. He never talk to anyone about this until now, except mentioned a bit to Lana right after it, but he doubted she could completely understand what he been faced. His sadness, emptiness and helpless emotions after her mother's vanish had occupied by searching Kara, the punishment by the AI Jor-el, the Brainiac mess, Linonel's death and confronted with Lex. Then after the whole came back from the death episode he just wanted to forget all of these chaos pain and started a new life. Not to mention his de-humanity days since Jimmy's death.. Now he felt so good to look back to his old life and talked about it, to express his feelings to his father. He hadn't had that since..his dad's death and his mum's leaving. He hadn't feel family talk for a long time. "I know, I understood it a long time ago, that I couldn't have both, just like I couldn't choose to be..normal. When I was younger I always hide myself, I always dreamed of that I were a normal person and be with Lana, so that I don't have to lie to her anymore. All I wanted that time was spending my life as a farmer and have my own family with her. But in the end I realized it could never happen. The same thing happened to football. Wait," Clark paused as he thought of something, "Chloe, my friend that you've met, told me that you were looking through my photos included those I wear football jersey in the game." He grinned a bit.

"Yes I supposed. This football game you mentioned, is it very popular in here? You seems very happy in the photos, that smile." Jor-el smiled warmly.

"Yeah football is everyone's childhood and youth memory here and most of the country, well at least for boys. It is a dream sport for most of us. My dad took me to watch the games since I can remember. He was a huge fans and was a famous quarterback back in high school. I was so in love of it, or rather, I always wanted to play it, to join the football team of the Smallville High School just like my dad. But..I was never allow to join or even play it, because of my powers. My parents always afriad I couldn't control it so will expose me. They couldn't take the risk. I didn't blame them, but I was so upset. I never can join any sports because of who I am." He said it with a sad smile. He was glad to think back the youth days, but still couldn't forget the loneless and isolation that he couldn't play until senior year.

"I am sadden by the fact that being on this planet under the yellow sun made you this lonely and struggle, despite you are the strongest person. A child and teenage should not bear this." Jor-el shooked his head sadly, he was not a sport fans, not that Krypton had anything similar to this or have the tradition to faver the muscular culture, but he understand it all. Those few short days on Earth although was full of love and pain, but more over, he already felt lonely for his uniqueness superior powers. He didn't want them either once he wanted to stay. And yet his son had to face this feeling ten times bigger than his in everyday life while he didn't even know where he came from since he can remember. "Your parents did what they could to protect you and I am forever grateful to that, but I just wished that you won't have to been through this.." He said with sympathy.

"Well..at least I finally got to play once during my freshmen year, I decided to joined anyway after the coach saw my catch accidently. My dad of course didn't approve, my mum was put between us. I went rebelled finally and joined the team without his signed. He came to see my practice just to ensure that no one gets hurt. I was so upset that time but deep down I knew that my dad was just worried about me, because he loved me with all his heart. Anyway, the coach turned out to be a meteor mutant and after I stopped him, I missed the game. I decided to just drop it because I thought I wasn't ready.. Until I joined again in my last year of high school." Clark recalled.

"And I am guessing this time was what made up the football field photos?" Jor-el smiled.

"Yeah, it was one of the best memories of my high school." Clark put on his famous Kent charm smile mixed with the football star proud smile naturally. He hadn't done so for a long time, maybe too long. "I was just realized that it was my final year and I shall leave no regret, that this was my last chance and I should try it. I joined the team and this time, dad finally understood after we talked. He too wanted me to have a normal teenage life even just once. Soon I became the quarterback of the team. I didn't use my powers of course, I just played as a regular guy, but even so I am stronger than most of them include reflux. I broke the records and won the championship game of the state at last, but I really just played it as I enjoyed the teamwork and..in there everyone treated me normal. I could forgot all my burden and just be a sport teenage. As I told my dad that every handshake, every touch, every cheers and even fell down purposely to aviod the other one being injured, it made me felt so normal good. Those few months was one of the best moments in my life." Clark said warmly as his mind already back to the field.

"I am glad! I can feel your joy my son, that seems you were never lonely again. I am so proud of you. But..What happened later on? You said it only last a few months?" Jor-el asked carefully. _Oh Rao it must be another unfortune story, I wished his life wasn't so complex._

Clark bit his lips and looked his father in the eyes, he knew that this moment would come eventually, that was his whole point he put out as an (another) example that he could never be..normal, that he had to give up something he loved the most. "I quit the football team." Jor-el looked shocked but recovered fast enough to let him continue with bravely. "Everything was good until the weekend that I was invited to visit Met U. I was offered a full scholarship due to my achievement in football, which means my parents don't have to pay my college fees for the whole four years and I can get the best education. They sent a local famous football star called Geoff to picked me up, he was also a legend in Smallville high, only two years older than me. Even my dad was his fans. So you see I was this noble honored in the faculty and football people's eyes. I was so thrilled to see Met U and well..I got an overwhelming welcome." He blushed as he thought back that weekend.

"Did it include certain females and that's why you felt embarrassed?" Jor-el laughed, knowing himself too well that he would've felt the same uncomfortable in the same situation. He hope he didn't make his son uncomfortable though, consider the ending of the story..

"Umm..yeah..but first there were this whole large group of people, the cheerleaders, the marching band, the Met U football coach and representatives of the university, all standing in the football field enterance to greet me. They shaked my hands and welcomed me(and happy) that I chose Met U, to their football team. Then I was been put into one of the sorority house, which basically was an all-girl member gathering place. They tried to make me feel "enjoy" and "comfortable". Um..well I was not a typical football player which..favor for..sexual attraction from random girls.." Clark blushed again, it felt weird and funny at the same time to tell his father these words.

Jor-el laughed again understandably, "Well I got to say that I was also not very foud of public welcoming attention, but on Krypton it was a must-ritual for the noble house whenever they present the scientific discovery or politic speech to the council, or public. I was..barely enjoy it. But unlike mine, at least the people that welcomed you were purely for their happiness with true emotion. As for the girls, I understand your feeling, I myself also not quite comfortable for any random girls that approached me.."

Clark could almost see his father younger a few years, he knew what that means, he knew this look too well because he was also been there of the famous star. he couldn't hide his grinned, "You mean you were once this popular among the girls? I thought Krypton was emotionless.."

"No, not at all when you saw a handsome man from a noble house with scientific talent." Jor-el laughed, couldn't hide his self-confident as in his youth, "Most of the women on Krypton were ambitious on marrying a higher class or powerful house, so they were usually had this one goal. Krypton was never shamed in having sex only for breeding the next generation, even the couple was never pure love. However, I only had eyes on your mother because she was not one of them. Her compassion and love, her bravely and her ignorance to the 'transitional women goal', that's what won my heart. Also she and i both want to have a child as a result of love." He smiled.

"I am so honor to be your son." Clark smiled warmly. "And I am so glad you chose my mother. I couldn't think of anyone else on Krypton that could be my mum.." Clark whined slightly at the thought that an female version of the Jor-el AI were his mother and talking about full fill the destiny non-stop if he ever grew up on Krypton. He'd never know what love is like. "I remembered her only thought when putting me on the ship was afriad that no one would love me." Clark said softly, longing to the sweet, the one and only memory about his birth mum before he left Krypton.

"That's..her. She's full of love and bravely as I said, no other women would this brave enough to put her own son onto the ship for him to survive and fear for whether he gets love by the Earth people, despite her heart already cried in angony I am sure." Jor-el commented touchingly.

"Yeah and because of that I didn't lost faith to you guys, my real brith parents, not the AI program. That's how I knew that you all loved me enough to save me, instead of abandoned me." Clark said. He fought back the grateful tears and collected his thought, "Well..anyway, after the uncomfortable attempt sexual between two of these girls--not that anything happened, me and Lois, who are Chloe's cousin, found that Geoff was actually a meteor mutant that had the power of putting electric shock or paralyzed on people. That was why he won every game, because he put shocked down the rival team everytime they against each other, they didn't even have the strength to get up. A student found out his ability and was about to told to the public, but he paralyzed him and eventually killed him." He saw Jor-el's sad eyes again. _I wished I didn't include so much death.._ "He almost killed Lois too when I finally stopped him, he said that he was never meant to use his power on football field, not even in high school. But the college football was like a business and too tempted, too much pressure that he had to win. Once he started he couldn't stop, he started to fake the physical test results and there's no turning back. After I recused Lois and all these, I thought a lot. I realized that I would turned into just like Geoff if I continue to play football in college. As I told my parents, I would have to lie about every physical test, especially in this case my..origin. Then I would do whatever it takes to protect my secret, and probably do whatever it takes to win because college football was tied to so much pressure and financial support. So in the end..I made my decision, that I will quit the football team." Clark expressed.

Jor-el shooked his head again for another crazy daily life due to the meteor exposure, he sighed, "How were you holding up? To give up the thing you loved the most in your entire youth since you could remember." If he were forced to give up science he wouldn't know how he would survive with that.

"I..it wasn't easy. I told my parents the reason and knew that it was the right decision logically. I told them calmly that it wasn't fair for Geoff to cheat on the field, just like it was not fair for me to choose between football and my power. I could never be normal, no matter how much I want it. No matter how much I love football I had to give it up." He took a deep breath,"It hurts like hell. My heart was so ached when I stood in the empty Met U field, thinking what could have been mine but never can. Later on I was back to Smallville High's football field, I stayed there for a long time in slience, I was watching it for one last time. So many great memories came from it and now I had to give up. I would never had the chance to play with my team again, to feel that normal joy again." He closed his eyes. After many years, he still sighed for this pity. He could do whatever he want if he choose to, to..play football. But he can't, for the sake of his soul and the others, and justice "fair".. "It just felt so wrong despite i did the right thing." He opened his eyes again.


End file.
